Polymer has been widely used in various products. In order to adjust the properties of the polymer to meet different requirements of use, normally the polymer is mixed with other materials to form a composite. For example, inorganic particles are added to the polymer to improve its stiffness, and elastomers are added to the polymer to improve its toughness. In addition, some auxiliary agents are added to the polymer. For example, dispersants are added to help the added materials, such as inorganic particles and elastomers, dispersed in the polymer, and interface modifiers are added to enhance the bonding strength between the added materials and the polymer base.
Nanometer (nm) sized inorganic particles are used to increase both the stiffness and the toughness of the polymer base. However, if the inorganic particles are not uniformly dispersed in the polymer base, a certain percentage of inorganic particles will form agglomerates, and satisfactory improvement in the properties of the composite will not be achieved.